Sadness of the Sea
by JenEvan
Summary: Shinn visits Stellar's grave shortly after the war...but he was not alone...


My trying at an emotional Shinn/Stellar fic.Hope it wasnt too bad.And I revived Auel and Sting. They didnt die here.

**Summary:**Shinn visits Stellar's grave alone shortly after the war...but he wasnt the only one there.

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own GundamSEED Destiny nor its characters.I'd be rich if i own them OO

**Sadness of the Sea**

It had been months ever since he first set foot on this place. It was spring now, and the surroundings were lively and colourful, compared to the same day last time, when he brought her here. It was in the cold of winter, and the scenery of frozen water surface surrounded by snow-coated bare trees reflected all the guilt and sorrowful numbness he felt. He still remembered how reluctant he was when he had to return her to the sea, watched her sank peacefully into its dark, serene depths while his heart shattered into icy shards.

Without realizing it, tears trickled down his cheeks, onto the bouquet of magenta flowers he brought for her.

"Stellar…"

He murmured her name under his breath, sent the bouquet of flowers into the water, watching it drift to the open sea. However, he was not alone today. At the other end of the beach, two boys were setting free a little red fish into the sea. The taller green-haired boy released the fish into the water while his cute-looking blue-hair friend emptied a packet of fish food into the water following the fish's release.

"Stellar idiot! Your silly pet fish is coming for you!" He shouted.

The two of them noticed Shinn too, who remained silent.

"Why was she sent into battle again?" Shinn suddenly sounded cold with hatred. "That Neo has promised me that he will never, ever let her pilot an MS or send her into battle again! But why was she in that Destroy! Why! She hates war! She hates death! But why still let her see it?"

Shinn clutched his knuckles tight, gritted his teeth, to hold back the anger he lashed out at nothing in particular. Even so, a mumble escaped his mouth.

"Why couldn't I protect her from death?"

Shinn could no longer hold back his emotions. He crumbled and broke down in tears; a flowing stream of bitterness soaked his face. All along, he thought he could overcome the guilt and sorrow. He thought he could face it now, but time proved that he was still unprepared. His heart may have healed but the shards still remained, piercing the old wounds when he faced them again. Given the time, the shards might melt, but right now, it seemed that no one, not even Luna, could treat his recurring wounds, when he wouldn't even allow them to heal.

There was a gentle pat on his shoulder.

"At least for now, we know that she is finally in peace, free from all her sufferings."

The green haired boy knelt beside him on his right, while the blue-haired boy squatted down on his left.

"You've tried your best to protect her. Now, you must let her go, and let yourself heal."

Shinn, with his swollen-red, wet eyes, turned to face the green-haired youth.

"Sting's right. Besides, Stellar will definitely NOT be in peace if she saw how terrible you're suffering now."

The blue-haired youth added, then threw a glance at Sting. "And I never know you are such a caring nice-guy." He snickered.

" sigh…For once, Auel, just shut your sarcastic mouth up!" Sting sounded very displeased.

'Sorry, can't help it. It's my nature." Auel just shrugged.

Shinn, who was in the middle of everything, found them both quite amusing and nice. Without realizing it, he was actually laughing along together with them, something he had long forgotten ever since Stellar died.

Suddenly, Auel shouted.

"LOOK!"

He pointed out to the open sea. Among the frothy white waves, the apparition of a blonde girl with magenta eyes was seen waltzing gracefully, with a red fish darting around her side like a Haro. Her shimmering ocean-blue dress with white frills and lace looked elegant as she swirled and twirled with intricate steps in matching pearl dancing shoes. When she noticed them, she gave them a sweet, warm smile, then continue her dance with the waves. When the ocean breeze swept past them, her melodic voice in a song could be heard, echoing through the mild winds.

"Kanashii to oshiete…."


End file.
